


The Silver Eyes Rewritten

by EdelVIri



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revision or rewrite, The main characters have surnames now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdelVIri/pseuds/EdelVIri
Summary: It's been ten years since that incident occurred, and the people of Hurricane would never forget the horrific tale that had happened in the small town. Charlie, along with her childhood friends, reunite on the anniversary of the tragedy, only to find themselves trapped in the mysteries of the past and the sudden disappearances of children...
Kudos: 4





	The Silver Eyes Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the original story. All rights to Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley. The prologue is merely a revision of the original book's prologue because I think it fits well with the story.

_"London Bridge is falling down..."_

The eerie singing echoed throughout the dark hallways of the pizzeria. Charlie knew _it_ was coming closer. _He sees me_. She thought to herself, as she drops to her knees and starts crawling between the thin space between the arcade machines and the wall. She mustered up enough strength to lift her right arm, where she had been wounded, as she crawls. But even if she did, it would still bring a stinging pain and she had to endure it until she makes her way out. 

_"London Bridge is falling down."_

The singing becomes distorted. _I have to get out, I have to!_ But the only way out is to get past that _thing_ , and if she isn't careful enough, it'll catch her. Charlie crawled slowly towards the next arcade machine and carefully shoved any stray wire that's in her path. She paused when she sees a white light in front of her that's facing the wall. Her breath hitched. _No pressure. You're almost there._ When the light disappeared from her sight, it was a signal for her to keep going. But the singing, it's starting to become louder and louder. It's roaming around her The screeching and clashing of plastic and metal was enough to make Charlie's heartbeat race. It was an intense game of red light, green light. She had to be careful not to make any sound, not even by the sound of her breathing. Then all of the sudden, a loud crash was heard coming from behind her.

Charlie immediately looked behind and her and silently cursed. The arcade machine that she was in a while ago is now on the floor. Nonetheless, she continued. 

_"London Bridge is falling down."_

Another machine fell to the floor. And another...

_"London Bridge is falling down..."_

The bandage on her arm is starting to leak. The pain was excruciating...

She muffled a gasp when her foot got caught in a cord, and reached out her good arm to dislodge it. She manages to do so, but the thing was even closer to her. That only made her even more determined to get out. However...

_"My fair lady..."_

She froze. It's right in front of her, staring at her with those glowing eyes. Out of panic, she closed her eyes, wishing to not look back at them as to not trigger any memories. Suddenly the console in front of her toppled over as if it was a toy. The wires beneath her were yanked away, causing her to slip. She caught herself and looked up to see a downward swing of a hook...

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be from Reddit with some slight changes. Yes, I was the one who also posted that, JLYGK. :)


End file.
